<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝑷𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆. (Chanbaek) by Fairlywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123621">𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝑷𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆. (Chanbaek)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairlywriter/pseuds/Fairlywriter'>Fairlywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun prince, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol lord, Gay, Guns, M/M, Mafia EXO (EXO), Royalty, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairlywriter/pseuds/Fairlywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝑷𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆.</p><p>Chanyeol being the mafia's lord was hired by the royal family for the sole purpose of protecting the king's only son, Prince Baekhyun, who was held captive at the highest point inside the tower of the Akiro Islands.</p><p>However, whenever Baekhyun seemed to be in danger, Chanyeol would rush to save him.</p><p>But, somehow, something or 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 always managed to be one step ahead of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖆𝖒𝖇𝖚𝖘𝖍</p><p>"𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯, 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱."</p><p>A small, soft, almost inaudible voice running through his ears, made to go unheard. </p><p>He stirred a little on the silken sheets, his face submerged on the plush pillow, as he felt his subconscious falling asleep again.</p><p>"𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯, 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱."</p><p>This time, a little louder. A jolt in his shoulders, his slender body trembling under the touch, like an electric wave, he opened his eyes, his vision still blurred, a yawn coming from his lips.</p><p>He was careful to turn around, finding his mother's alerted gaze, wide eyes opened, a thread of fear and nervousness running through her dark orbs. Baekhyun could not decipher.</p><p>Her skin was so pale, almost like paper. While her trembling lips were held in an small '𝑜'.</p><p>Baekhyun frowned in confusion, looking up at the large window inside his room, it was still dark, the faint rays of the moon barely slipping through the thin material of his curtains.</p><p>He looked up at his mother again, confusion growing in his guts.</p><p>He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, it was covered by his mother's delicate hand, Baekhyun let out a moan of surprise.</p><p>"𝘞𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦" she whispered fearfully, his voice getting even smaller with the dragging of the words.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded, confused enough to understand absolutely nothing, but he trusted his mother after all.</p><p>He stepped out of bed, dressed in the silken blue robe he occasionally wore to sleep. He glanced out of his window, no doubt, it was past midnight, the faint rays of the moon piercing the thin material of his curtains, dimly illuminating his room.</p><p>He glanced at his mother, who was taking an enormous black coat from her closet, the same which Baekhyun had no memory of, walking hurriedly, yet silently, toward the boy.</p><p>She placed the coat over Baekhyun's thin body, noticeably larger than any of his clothes, the ends hanging from his small body, swimming inside it.</p><p>"𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥..."</p><p>"𝘞𝘩𝘰? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵?" Baekhyun cut his eyes on her, the fear hitting the back of his brain, the temble on his lower lip.</p><p>Buttoning the last button of the huge coat, his delicate and fearful hands on Baekhyun's neck, before holding both cheeks. </p><p> "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦." was the only thing he could hear coming from the woman's lips, her voice choppy, trying to convince herself more than him.</p><p>The boy nodded again, without questioning anything else. His mother seemed irritated, so he would not ask any more questions. </p><p>Hearing hasty footsteps outside the room, the prince saw his mother tensing up before taking her hand and pulling them right into the closet.</p><p>Followed by a struggle at the door lock, as the blows grew larger. His mother blocked the closet door, a small opening in the corners, leaving a view visible enough to see inside the room.</p><p>Baekhyun looked through it, the corner door seemed to be about to break open due to the struggle. He turned to his mother, who was moving a small trunk in the middle of the closet, the carpet on the marble floor.</p><p>A thunderous noise caused Baekhyun to turn his gaze to the room, confirming that the door had already been opened in a loud bang, a bundle of men dressed in black up to their heads, entering the room, their footsteps even quieter than the banging on the door.</p><p>Baekhyun felt a nervousness stinging in his throat. They all slowly circled around Baekhyun's bed, before raising their arms, leaving the bows hanging from them in plain sight. Seconds later, they began shoot at his bed.</p><p>His eyes went eider at the dark scene in front of him, covering his mouth with both hands to prevent any sound from escaping.</p><p>"𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯"  his mother's call was the only reason he remained to stand up, refusing to faint right inside the huge closet.</p><p>He looked at his mother with wide eyes, who was lying on her knees on the marble, having moved the trunk, along with the small carpet, exposing a small door. It was a small square on the floor, like a secret passage that Baekhyun had no knowledge of. His eyes filled with disbelief when he saw his mother move to the edge of the small square.</p><p>"𝘈 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥."  she said, before stretching out her arm toward Baekhyun, who remained with both hands on his mouth, feeling his head so numb.</p><p>The murmurs in the room became louder and louder, something that brought the little prince out of his own trance. He took one last look around the room, watching briefly as the men moved around the room, probably in search of him.</p><p>He turned to his mother again, walking hastily, took her arms, helping the woman to stretch her whole body, so that her exit from the room would be easier. When he saw the queen touch the floor, standing up, it was not big, his mother was barely disappearing from the frame.</p><p>Baekhyun repeated the same action as the queen, stretching out his arms as he sat on the marble, his bare feet hanging down, one of his hands clutching the small door, before taking one last look at the entrance to his closet, hearing footsteps approaching.</p><p>He heavily sighed before throwing his slender body into the frame, closing the door behind him.</p><p>When he reached the ground, his mother was beside him, a frightened look on her pale face, trying hard to control it. Baekhyun was grateful for that.</p><p>𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜.</p><p>The room in the small frame was narrow, so small that he could barely breathe. There was a tiny spotlight in the corner for lighting, as well as brooms, boats, and some other cleaning materials. Like a very small wine cellar.</p><p>An old wooden door in front of them, his mother turned the knob slowly, careful to not make any noise. Before opening the door, Baekhyun took her arm, making her turn to look at him</p><p>The prince denied "𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳."</p><p>The woman took a small step backwards, away from the door, a deep breath, turning the knob the same way his mother did.</p><p>His feet were pitifully itching due to the  uneven and dirty ground, with the small stones probably digging into his heels. No wonder, he could hardly get up before his room was invaded. So, it was the least important thing.</p><p>His head poked out of the darkness of the corridor outside the small frame, a passage that seemed long, with no lighting whatsoever, yet it seemed lonely. Safe in those moments.</p><p>So he slowly left the room, followed by the queen, the floor felt the same as before, it was not marble, rather, a harder material, something like worn cement, small stones under his feet. There was a tiny window in the wall, no glass, so he could hear the wind blowing outside.</p><p>The woman stepped forward, leading him through the hallway, approaching the only door in the room, and when they arrived, his mother let out a relieved, yet nervous sigh.</p><p>She opened the door.</p><p>The secret passage, apparently, led you down a corridor beneath the palace, on the other side, a small forest with the waters of Akiro in front of it. Baekhyun gasped.</p><p>They stepped out of the hallway silently, their bare feet now touching the wet grass, the moon casting a dim light toward the water, bright waves bouncing off it like pure diamonds.</p><p>He could see the guards in the distance at the entrance, staring out at the sea, while others stood in the small tower. There were not many, since there was not much to protect in the past, her mother, being the monarch, was the most important thing and person.</p><p>"𝘊𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘶𝘱." he heard his mother say in front of him, looking at both sides. </p><p>Baekhyun looked at her, covering his head almost immediately, before they started walking.</p><p>The wind was blowing strongly against their bodies, the leaves of the trees moving wildly back and forth. Baekhyun worried about his mother, who only wore her usual white sleeping robe, a small ribbon above her waist, while her feet covered by warm but thin silk slippers.</p><p>It was not a cold place, however, that night seemed to be dramatic, the tide a little high, because of the waves rolling in the sea. They were walking through the trees, the leaves rustling under their feet.</p><p>The pavement was not far away, just a few meters from the forest, and Baekhyun followed his silent mother, who kept her eyes focused on the road, trying to be cautious, before stopping the pace.</p><p>There was a man, a few meters away from them, leaning against a tree, as if he were waiting. He seemed to have noticed the presence of both of them, as he looked up suddenly.</p><p>Not part of the royal palace, Baekhyun could tell, he was wearing an all-black, elegant suit, a bit more modern than what he was used to, but surely, the stitching was still high-end and a pair of fine patent leather shoes.</p><p>He bowed before walking towards them, his mother waving back, taking the prince's hand.</p><p>"𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺." he said in a low voice, much louder than Baekhyun thought.</p><p>His features were hard as metal, inexpressive, mesomorphic body, muscular and huge. Something that could cause anyone to panic.</p><p>The queen nodded, gesturing toward Baekhyun, quietly, letting him know that everything was okay.</p><p>The man turned around, waiting for the royalty to follow, Baekhyun took one last look behind his back, the palace was now lit up, the murmurs were loud, notably, the palace was now awake.</p><p>They walked a few yards, before reaching the pavement, luxurious tinted trucks, large men outside of them, dressed in the same way as the previous man, Baekhyun stopped.</p><p>"𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺?" he managed to say, his voice stunned, barely audible above the wind, his eyes focused and surprised by the scene in front of him.</p><p>His mother turned to look at him, tightening her grip and giving him a sad smile. </p><p> "𝘛𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦." She whispered "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴."</p><p>Baekhyun looked at her, his head covered by the huge coat making it harder to see, yet he felt his mother's soft smile. It was enough to make him surrender, although his doubts had not been cleared up, and the thread seemed to burn his organs slowly.</p><p>𝘚𝘪𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦." he heard one of the men say.</p><p>Capturing Baekhyun's attention, one more truck pulled out through the trees, the lanterns lit, stopping beside the rest. The lights went out, as did the engine.</p><p>The co-driver's seat opened, and like a typical, yet shocking scene; a bundle of platinum hair protruding, followed by peculiarly mysterious lenses.</p><p>Baekhyun took a step backwards out of inertia, fear seeping into the back of his head, the acidic liquid about to leave his system, as he could feel the blood rushing into his bloodstream.</p><p>The man was noticeably taller than the prince, he seemed to have a slim figure, yet was muscular. The black military-style coat made him look even more elongated, his face was hard, and Baekhyun could feel it, although he could also tell that he was much younger than the rest.</p><p>He walked imposingly, as well as being elegant while his hair flew against the wind.</p><p>He could tell that everyone was taking a step backwards as the man began to approach them, including the man they had seen in the forest.</p><p>"𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘔𝘢𝘫𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘺." article as he removed his dark glasses, revealing his enormous eyes, bright in the moonlight.</p><p>He leaned over to his mother, receiving the same gesture on his return.</p><p>"𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵." His mother said, voice a little more relieved, oblivious to Baekhyun's curiosity.</p><p>"𝘞𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘦?" A pretentious smile on his thick lips, looking tantalizingly behind them, before snapping his fingers under his black gloves.</p><p>Within a split second, he could see one of his men sneak out a high-caliber weapon, aiming it at Baekhyun's location. </p><p>A loud thud ran through his eardrums, causing him to close his eyes. His head numbed, it was as if someone had suddenly struck his head.</p><p>He quickly discovered his head, before turning around behind his back, a man lying on the ground, his face quite familiar to Baekhyun, a man from the royal guard. His face covered with blood running out of the wound, an impact against his face, his right eye.</p><p>Baekhyun turned to the man standing in front of them, who remained with a relaxed gaze, so serene and at ease. He felt the fear.</p><p>"𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?"he asked in a small whisper, more to himself than to the man.</p><p>Luckily, loud enough for the man to hear.</p><p>"𝘖𝘩, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦" the prince saw him regain his posture, before bowing to the prince with a mocking smile on his face.</p><p>"𝘔𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘭, 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2. 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖆𝖌𝖗𝖊𝖊𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖙.</p>
<p>"So the royal family, huh?" A faint, yet surprised laughter escaped from his lips. </p>
<p>Reading the desperate letter written in a handwriting black ink, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘵. There were certain parts of it ruining the tiny spots on the back. Something completely ridiculous and outdated for his taste, however, he believed it was part of some protocol within the palace. </p>
<p>He looked at Sehun, who was with concentrated eyes on the dartboard hanging on the wall. Before he threw the small, pointed arrow, it hit the center. </p>
<p>"Strange, isn't it?" he asked seconds later "I certainly thought it was a joke, but then I looked at the stamp at the end."</p>
<p>Chanyeol nodded. He could believe the same, in fact, his mind began to tremble in a daze when Sehun mentioned what had happened; 𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘘𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘈𝘬𝘪𝘳𝘰. He laughed.</p>
<p>"Anyway" Sehun said, throwing another dart. "Will you attend to her request?"He looked down, tempted. </p>
<p>As he read the letter he could see the desperation, the intriguing way each word formed and written seemed to line up and drift off the course. As if it had been written at a fast speed, the letters perfectly framed on the paper written in shaky hand. </p>
<p>He could even notice the way there had been no concern to check that everything was correctly written, as the small black imperfections were totally visible to his eyes. </p>
<p>Something worrying indeed, yet, amusing. </p>
<p>He shrugged "I'm curious."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Chanyeol later found himself writing back in response to the Queen's letter. The same way, handwritten in black sliding ink, underneath, his signature.</p>
<p>It was not an acceptance yet, rather, him being curious to what the queen has to say, more precisely, what she has to offer.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Then, he found himself receiving a white paper quietly placed on his desk, as had happened in the previous days. This time, the exact date and time at which "his little meeting" would take place. The place was not written down and couldn't have mattered less for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time, too late from what he expected, as well as the date, two days after he received the last letter.</p>
<p>Chanyeol laughed heartily at how quickly he had received the letter after his reply.  𝘛𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥. He thought.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Exactly two days passed since he received the letter, now finding himself inside an unnoticed car that had been sent near his place by order of the Queen. </p>
<p>It was small, white, humble in his opinion. It clearly didn't  belong to the curious classic cars of the palace.</p>
<p>However, the car was driven by the official driver, an old man with white hair. Chanyeol agreed to go inside with the only request that his men would go as well, as unnoticed as they could go as driving a few feet away from the small car.  </p>
<p>Chanyeol was sure of one thing.</p>
<p>The royal guard was not fully known as a well-prepared and trained guard, its weapons too old-fashioned, as it's the ridiculous attire. </p>
<p>So whatever Chanyeol would've to face, he would come out without a scratch.</p>
<p>They arrived at an unknown location. The place was filled with huge trees, more like skyscrapers, a small pavement in the middle, while the waves could be heard close by on the other side.</p>
<p>Chanyeol got out of the car once it was parked in front of the huge trees, he could hear the engine of his cars behind, so he confirmed that his men were closer.</p>
<p>The driver politely asked him to follow, this time completely alone. Chanyeol gestured to his men before following.</p>
<p>The forest was dark, illuminated by the dim light of the moon, the cold wind blowing against his cheeks due to the dominating but calm waves. </p>
<p>They walked a few feet, before reaching the other end. Surprisingly, near the palace.</p>
<p>The dark royal territory across from the waters of Akiro. Chanyeol's eyes widening, he had never been so close.</p>
<p>As the man led him through the trees to an old, worn wooden gate, he could see the guards in the distance, the towers a few miles away, as well as the small entrance.</p>
<p>All being completely oblivious to his existence.<br/>
The squeaking of the door diverted his attention, the old man making his way to Chanyeol to step in first. It was a small hallway, dark and totally filthy. The floor was made of concrete and there was only a small window.</p>
<p>The two began to walk before crossing another door, this time, more like a huge room, lit by the candles of a chandelier. A huge marble table in the center, while two small chairs at each end. </p>
<p>The man left it at the entrance, before bowing and disappearing.</p>
<p>"I am glad you came, Mr. Park," a soft voice tapped his ears, taking all his attention and he looked to his right, finding nothing but the queen, sitting at one end of the table. </p>
<p>"Please sit down." he heard the woman's voice again, and as if it were automatic, Chanyeol obeyed.</p>
<p>He bowed and took a place at the other end of the table, the queen standing completely in front of him. </p>
<p>"I am grateful that you are here" she said. </p>
<p>"Here I am, Your Majesty." Chanyeol smiled, backing up the small chair as he placed both arms on the backs of each side.</p>
<p>The woman nodded. "First, I want to thank you. I've been expecting you to reject my letters, but I've brought you here instead. So, I offer you my gratitude."</p>
<p>Her face looked pale, eyes too watery. A worry spreading over her whole countenance, yet covered by the faint make-up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol nodded. </p>
<p>"See, I brought us here because it's a matter of complete confidentiality." she began "So I ask you for it be something that we let here, whatever your decision is." </p>
<p>Chanyeol nodded, confusion growing in his gut at the Queen's  serious and determined voice.</p>
<p>"The reason for my request. A simple favor. In a few days, my son will be leaving the palace for personal reasons. I need you to protect him as well as serving him, satisficing him in every need."</p>
<p>Chanyeol sneered underneath, a small smile escaping from his lips as he listened intently to the queen's words.</p>
<p>"Sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty." he said, "but don't you have enough servants to protect and serve your 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman looked at him, eyes curling at his words before taking a deep breath. </p>
<p>"This time, I'd like to say it's a different matter" she replied "For a very particular reason, my servants won't be able to do it."</p>
<p>Chanyeol licked his lips, a doubt began to eat away his gut. </p>
<p>"If you allow me to, I'd like to know the reason-" he asked being abruptly interrupted.</p>
<p>"You don't have to, if you accept, you'll protect my son. That's the only thing you need to know." </p>
<p>Her expression was cold, a pale and inexpressive countenance. Her eyes were two dark crystals, he saw no panic, no fear. Something totally different from what he would've imagined. </p>
<p>Chanyeol clicked his tongue "What will I get in return? I must say; I am not interested in wealth, I certainly possess everything I desire, why should I do it?" </p>
<p>The queen stood up, hands clasped behind her back as she took a fully upright-imposing position.</p>
<p>She walked gracefully, her steps creaking against the floor, filling the silent room then glanced at Chanyeol before stopping his pace, just a few feet away, and placed one hand on the table.</p>
<p>"I know that arms trafficking is your biggest business, Kótan is also your biggest consumer. The borders of Akiro have been the most accessible solution for goods' transportation"</p>
<p>She slid her slender fingers over the material, Chanyeol looking at it with an expectant look, a small pretentious smile on his lips, almost of pure nature. </p>
<p>The queen lowered her gaze, following her fingers trudging through the fine marble of the table, a sigh escaped from her. </p>
<p>"I also have knowledge of the tunnels at the borders. Lately, they had been somehow difficult to cross due to be closed and protected. Kótan extended its security from left to right, so your little business had been falling slowly. "</p>
<p>Chanyeol arched his eyebrow, undoing the gesture at his mouth as he slowly leaned over to the table, curiosity creeping into his eyes, a focused gaze on the beautiful woman. Hands with fingers intertwined.</p>
<p>"What exactly are you trying to say?" he asked sneeringly, his head tilted, as his elbows touched the ends of the material.</p>
<p>Deep inside, he knew the answer, he knew this whole plan so tentatively curious and ridiculous at the same time. The queen sending a desperate letter, having the knowledge of his territory and business, mostly, the woman knew what she was doing, so did Chanyeol.</p>
<p>However, he needed to hear it coming out from her mouth. </p>
<p>The queen gazed at him.</p>
<p>"You have the weapons. More like a developed technology to what I know and possess. Your protection is bigger to what I can offer to him, and that's all I need." she said. </p>
<p>"In return, I'm willing to help you with your little border problem. I know you're a man of power, Mr. Park, but I'm a smart woman. While you waste men, money and time. I can give you what you need with just a few words coming out of my mouth."</p>
<p>Chanyeol sighed heavily, staring at his fingers. Thoughts spiraling inside his head. </p>
<p>A tempting offer. His arrogance hitting his brain hard, it was simple, he didn't like to feel less powerful, just as he didn't like to feel like he was giving someone else  power over his own.</p>
<p>In the other hand, she was right. </p>
<p>Trying to cross those borders cost him millions, and millions more of failed transportation. Just like the men he lost in the attempt, literally, bringing out the worst in him in those days.</p>
<p>Losing Kótan was practically losing 10 years of work and money. So, refusing was not a solution.</p>
<p>However, he was self-centered by nature, which is why he wanted to feel so important and so desired by such powerful people.</p>
<p>As powerful as the queen of Akiro herself could be, taking her time just to ask for mafia lord's help to take care of her 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚. Flattering.</p>
<p>He still had time to have a few laughs, though.</p>
<p>He chuckled slightly as he shook his head, completely amused at the thought. He sighed and stood up, looking at the queen, who was holding a stiff expression.</p>
<p>"You know, that's a pretty tempting offer" he said as he slowly approached the woman, his steps becoming cautious and momentary. </p>
<p>He cut the distance and bowed gently to the queen who was noticeably smaller.</p>
<p>"I'll think about it." he whispered, keeping his distance, however, close enough to her.</p>
<p>He walked away softly watching the woman's hard expression change to a troubled countenance, a thin terror creeping across her orbs.</p>
<p>Chanyeol laughed inwardly before bowing one more time and turning on his feet. Leaving the Akiro monarch utterly stunned, eyes wide open.</p>
<p>When he reached the door, a victorious smile slipped from his lips. </p>
<p>"I will let you know my decision very soon." he crossed the door.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Lord, did you call me?" </p>
<p>"Yes" he answered briefly, opening one of the wooden drawers in his desk. He pulled out a small red envelope, a thread hanging from one of the edges.</p>
<p>"Send this to the palace, be careful." </p>
<p>The man arched his eyebrow, taking the small envelope as he looked at his boss. </p>
<p>"So, did you accept Lord?" he asked.</p>
<p>Chanyeol chuckled as he shook his head, a diversion filling his bowels at the man's curiosity, it was no secret to his community that the palace was soon agreed upon.</p>
<p>It had been an open secret, a bad secret, and Chanyeol could feel the whispers behind his back.</p>
<p>It's not like he cares anyway. </p>
<p>He shrugged, "During World War II, the King of Crava asked for the mafia's help to guard the boats on the coast" he simply replied.</p>
<p>The man raised his eyebrow even more at his boss' confusing words, however, it seemed to be enough as he didn't question anymore, turned around and left the office. </p>
<p>Chanyeol sighed, definitely satisfied, deep down, anxious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading, this is my first story and I hope you like it and enjoy it as much as I do while writing it❤️</p>
<p>Please, tell me what you think about it(:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3. 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖊𝖘𝖈𝖆𝖕𝖊.</p>
<p>"𝘔𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘭, 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚."He saw his little body tighten before his words, followed by flushing check. Mouth slightly open, and his fingers, now, playing nervously under the sleeves of the huge coat.</p>
<p>Chanyeol laughed inwardly. A shy prince with the look of a spoiled child, it seemed. Besides, he also seemed very afraid.</p>
<p>"Lord, they are getting closer," he heard one of his men say, turning his attention away from the prince.</p>
<p>He turned to Sehun, who was leaning against the door of one of the trucks, and in a nod, the black-haired young man approached the queen, bowing before gently asking her to follow him. </p>
<p>The queen took Baekhyun's hand, starting to walk with her son behind her.</p>
<p>"No." Chanyeol said "Your Highness will come with me, it's safer that way." </p>
<p>The queen nodded, letting go of the prince's thin hand. A heavy look in her watery eyes due to the tears that threatened to come out of them. </p>
<p>The boy, instead, looked peaceful.</p>
<p>A hint of confusion in his gaze, above, nervous and fearful, below, angry and something else that Chanyeol couldn't  decipher.</p>
<p>Baekhyun released his hand, the queen saying something in his ear as she kissed both cheeks, the tiny drops beginning to slide down his pale cheeks before turning to Sehun, who waited beside her.</p>
<p>He took her hand gently, walking back to the truck.</p>
<p>The prince turned to Chanyeol, his dark orbs shaking in an inexplicable manner. </p>
<p>Still, out of his thoughts, he waved his hand, pointing to the truck that had come out of the branches only moments ago.</p>
<p>Baekhyun began to walk toward the truck while Chanyeol bowed his head to his men, a sign that the truck was about to leave.</p>
<p>Once inside, the car began to roll onto the pavement. Inside, two men filled the seats of the driver and co-driver. </p>
<p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the back seats. </p>
<p>The prince on the right side, while the lord was at the other end. Both of them stood at a distance far enough to tolerate the tension, nervousness, and exasperation of the small body, while his legs were cramped under his thin hands. The man could feel it.</p>
<p>It was dark, but not dark enough for him to not notice the perfect profile of the prince outlined in the dim moonlight reflecting of the glass, his eyes moving tentatively nervously before he heard his voice.</p>
<p>"My mother is not behind" he said in a barely audible voice. "The truck she took turned around in opposite to us."</p>
<p>Chanyeol frowned "If we take the same road, it would be much easier to track us. The tracks marked on the pavement will make their search more difficult"</p>
<p>The prince looked up, eyes curled up at Chanyeol as he blinked in confusion, more like a small puppy, looking incredibly young, almost like a frightened child. </p>
<p>"Will I find my mother again at some point?"</p>
<p>Chanyeol turned his gaze away, now, his eyes on his men, who were casting curious glances at each other, even under their dark glasses, he could tell how interested they were on the whole situation. </p>
<p>"I don't know." he sharply replied "But It'd be better if not. At least for now." </p>
<p>There was a brief silence from both of them, the truck's engine grooving over their breaths, before Baekhyun spoke again, this time, something surprising to Chanyeol. </p>
<p>"W-would you tell me w-what's going on?" he asked, a touch of nervousness and careful repentance hanging over.</p>
<p>Chanyeol opened his eyes, looking back at the little prince sitting on the end. Locks of hair fell over his eyes as he kept his head down, trying to ignore the lord's gaze. </p>
<p>"I would like to know the reason why I am here-" he continued being interrupted.</p>
<p>"If your mother has decided to hide all this from you, I think it was for a reason which I am not aware of. Just as I have no knowledge of what goes on inside and outside your palace." </p>
<p>He saw Baekhyun's lips abruptly curl up in his trembling legs.</p>
<p>"Listen." he said in a slightly softer voice "All I know is that I am in charge of you. Your protection and safety is my duty, so I don't  think I can clear up your doubts, I guess the best course of action is to not make questions about anything beyond your safety." </p>
<p>The prince nodded slightly, leaving his words in the air as silence fell again.</p>
<p>Seconds later, a thunderous sound bounced off the outside of the truck, followed by a strong jolt that caused the passengers to lose their position. </p>
<p>"What the hell was that?"</p>
<p>"Sir, I think we're being followed." answered one of the men.</p>
<p>Chanyeol looked through the rearview mirror before turning to Baekhyun, who was regaining his posture. </p>
<p>"Damn it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4. 𝕾𝖜𝖊𝖊𝖙 𝕯𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖒𝖘.</p><p>"Cover your head and slide under the seat," Chanyeol said, voice barely audible above the bullets hitting the metal as he tossed his black coat, extending it to Baekhyun.</p><p>The prince kept his eyes wide open, his body shaking slightly as he remained in a state of shock.</p><p>The man in the passenger seat lying on the ground, two blows on his chest, the bloodstains growing noticeably on his shirt from the rain of bullets running in the darkness.</p><p>His eyes eagerly open under his black glasses with orbs about to come out of his eyes. Baekhyun had to blink twice.</p><p>"Now" he ordered in a demanding voice pulling the youngest man out of his trance, his slender hands trembling as Chanyeol took the deceased man's gun in his hands. </p><p>Making sure that Baekhyun completely covered himself under the seat, he removed the body with his legs. He took a deep breath before stepping outside, his upper body protruding from the truck.</p><p>A muffled sound filled his ears seconds later, a shot grazing his side as he pulled out a cartridge.</p><p>"Shit." he swore under his breath. The gun hanging from his left shoulder as he aimed through the scope, a faint green light glowing in the dark.</p><p>Behind them, a black car at full speed, a man protruding from the rear seats while another drove.</p><p>Something inexplicable struck Chanyeol's brain, he ignored it. He closed one of his eyes, aiming at the co-driver's chest before pulling the trigger and firing into the air.</p><p>The thunder rumbled with his face as the white tufts flew in the wind.</p><p>Seeing the man fall into the dust, Chanyeol slipped a small smile before firing again, this time on one of the car's tires causing it to wobble on the ground.</p><p>He saw the driver climb out of the car window as he pointed a smaller gun at him.</p><p>He fired at the same time as Chanyeol, the ammunition floating in slow motion through the air, causing the small crystals to spread, creating a web. Finally, a skull impact.</p><p>He could see the car spinning out of control in the trees, Chanyeol shuddering strangely on his shoulder, before aiming at another tire, this time causing it to hit the wood. </p><p>With bated breath, he slid back into the truck.</p><p>An adrenaline rushing through his body like an electric shock, he felt his ears ringing due to the noisy ammunition slipping out of the gun. His cheeks were so cold, but he could swear his body was on fire.</p><p>He took a seat as he dumped the weapon before looking ahead, noticeably, the truck had stopped at some point he didn't  notice. Strangely, he frowned before bowing to the co-driver.</p><p>His man was still in his position, in the front seat, eyes covered by his dark glasses, but there was no reaction or movement from his body, Chanyeol even hesitated about his breath.</p><p>He carefully raised one of his hands as it touched one of the man's shoulders, then his neck.</p><p>The pale man's hands slid off the wheel and that was enough for Chanyeol to curse underneath.</p><p>An inner rage scraping against his throat and beginning to explode inside his lungs. He looked back at his place, remembering that he was not alone.</p><p>"You can get up now." under the seat, a small black lump; the little prince, covered by two huge coats. Moving slowly from his place, just as he was beginning to get rid of the garment Chanyeol had given him earlier.</p><p>His hair was completely disheveled in a swirl above his head, as locks fell from his frightened eyes, his pale paper-painted skin along with his slightly open lips.</p><p>He noticed the younger looking around, before quickly covering his mouth with both hands like a small child trying not to make any noise and then, seconds later, gently sliding them out.</p><p>"What happened?" he asked in a remarkably surprised voice, a hint of insecurity.</p><p>Chanyeol snorted, arms raised pointing to the surroundings as he twisted his body slightly "You're safe, aren't you?"</p><p>He wasn't going to lie, he was furious, two of his men were dead, just as his luxurious truck, completely wrecked.</p><p>All thanks to the frightened little boy in front of him, whom unfortunately was without a scratch on his beautiful face, other than his noisy beating heart.</p><p>He saw the prince look down, playing nervously with his fingers just like he had been doing all the way across. He sighed.</p><p>"We have to go." </p><p>Baekhyun looked up quickly, curious eyes. "The truck is broken." </p><p>"We'll walk" he interrupted in the loudest, most demanding voice as he began to grab his weapon, opening the back door of the truck, he turned once more to Baekhyun, who was completely frozen.</p><p>"What's going on now?"</p><p>The prince swallowed "Will you leave your men here?"</p><p>Chanyeol turned his eyes, stepping out of the truck before turning back to Baekhyun.</p><p>"They're dead, there's nothing I can do about it."</p><p>The prince nodded slightly, looking around in sorrow, whispering words that Chanyeol could not understand, a frown escaping his eyebrows as the petite man began to get out of the car.</p><p>His bare feet slipping gently out of the vehicle, something that made the tallest  shudder.</p><p>"Didn't Your Highness have enough time to cover his feet before he went out?" he asked sneeringly, the sarcasm hanging down causing a blush on the youngest cheeks.</p><p>He shared a shy glance before standing on his feet. The dry leaves stuck under his heels, making them crunch.</p><p>Chanyeol grunted slightly, before walking back to the truck and showing Baekhyun the scariest scene he had never seen before.</p><p>Moving the body of the deceased man inside the truck, he pulled his feet out of it, showing the expensive and thin patent leather shoes in front of him.</p><p>Then removed the shoes and turned to Baekhyun, who was completely frozen.</p><p>He extended the shoes to him, an internal laugh scraping against his throat at the expression.</p><p>"I-I."</p><p>"Is the 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦  afraid of shoes?" scoffed the tallest before drawing a serious face on him. "I don't think there's a plan for this, Your Highness. So you better cover your feet before they bleed."</p><p>He threw the shoes over his hands and like a puppy, Baekhyun quickly obeyed by putting the /noticeable/ huge shoes on his feet. Chanyeol wanted to laugh at such a scene.</p><p>A strange noise made him turn his attention away from the prince and looked back. In the distance, bright circles of colored lights protruded above the trees, illuminating the entire place, they were visibly thrown from the palace. In a celebration for something unknown.</p><p>He turned to Baekhyun, who was perplexed by such an image, his crystalline eyes looking up at the sky while his lips were slightly open. He cautiously walked to him, who remained oblivious at his presence, until he positioned himself behind the little prince, bowing over his head</p><p>His lips drew dangerously close to his ear before he whispered.</p><p>"𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦," he sighed. "𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶."</p><p>He walked away, noticing the younger man lowering his gaze, Chanyeol spun on his heels before starting to walk away from the truck. </p><p>"Let's go" he ordered. Seconds later, he could hear the faint steps behind him. Announcing that the prince was following behind.</p><p>-</p><p>They walked a few meters through the trees, Chanyeol wanted to continue along the pavement, but Baekhyun looked tentatively drawn to the danger that was pursuing him. Walking through the trees was just a precaution. </p><p>They reached the desired spot, a coast on the other side.</p><p>The waters of Akiro swayed calmly, just as the moon could be seen shining in its entirety.</p><p>A few feet away, a man stood with what appeared to be a small boat resting on the sand.</p><p>Chanyeol stepped cautiously out of the trees, followed by the little man, his gaze focused on the man on the shore. It wasn't  a long distance, so they didn't  have to walk far.</p><p>When they were close enough, they could notice the man was with a lowered gaze.</p><p>A nice distraction for Chanyeol's luck, taking his weapon again before aiming it at his head with a gentle nudge, he noticed how the man tensed at that.</p><p>The tallest one raised the gun.</p><p>"I-I am the Queen's servant." the man quickly announced, voice remarkably nervous, almost coming out like a whistle in the air.</p><p>His eyes wide open while, by inertia, he had both arms raised to the height of his head.</p><p>He saw the little prince hasten his pace before he stood in front of him, blocking the weapon aimed at the man. His bright eyes stared at Chanyeol with a calm countenance, his body releasing tension above the air before turning to the man.</p><p>"Mother?" he asked in a soft voice, yet a touch of exigency in her, revealing her face and head completely.</p><p>"Prince." The man whispered incredulously, perplexed eyes slowly lowering his hands. Quickly kneeling on the sand in front of him as a sign of submission. Baekhyun denied.</p><p>The prince looked at Chanyeol once more, before taking the tip of the weapon in his small hands, and as if it were an enchantment, the tallest man lowered the weapon in his path with his eyes wide open until Baekhyun's hands were out of it.</p><p>He blinked twice, feeling an inner dizziness, yet decided to ignore it.</p><p>"Please get up." The prince said touching one of the man's shoulders, running his hand up to his forearm until it helped the man be completely on his two feet.</p><p>"You said you are my mother's servant, I would like to know if she has left you any orders or messages."</p><p>The man quickly nodded to the prince "I will take you to the place she have asked me, your highness."</p><p>"Where?" he asked quickly in a slightly sharp voice, yet calm and gentle, quick to listen to the man's words, who gave him a sorrowful look.</p><p>"I'm sorry, your highness, I've been ordered not to mention the place until you arrive there" he replied instead.</p><p>Chanyeol saw Baekhyun squinting for a few seconds, before nodding slightly and looking back at him.</p><p>"Are you absolutely sure you can trust him?" Chanyeol asked in a whisper, watching as the man began to prepare the boat to be sailed.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded calmly, his eyes curled up in the ocean. </p><p>"I don't think there's any plan after this, Sir. Besides" he paused for a moment, "I trust that my mother would never entrust me to anyone who would want to harm me."</p><p>Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at the unbelief, the naive innocence in the little prince's words.</p><p>"How are you so sure he won't hurt you?"</p><p>Baekhyun looked at him, a soft look wrapping itself around Chanyeol while a half smile slipped onto his warm lips.</p><p>"Because my mother trusted you to protect me," he replied. "And I don't need a glasses to see that you are a dangerous man, as well as a powerful one. However, that doesn't limit me to putting my trust in you. I trust you."</p><p>Chanyeol frowned, slowly opening his mouth, but before he could say anything the man interrupted him.</p><p>"It is ready, your highness" he announced as he pointed to the boat in a gesture, the prince looked at him before bowing briefly to Chanyeol and covering his head again.</p><p>On his way to the boat followed by Chanyeol, the man with his feet still in the sand waited for Baekhyun to offer his help as he boarded the boat.</p><p>The tallest refused to show weakness, so he rejected the prince's gesture by ignoring his hand, and inside his head, an amused thought ran around about how easily he could break his fragile hand with just a squeeze.</p><p>The tide was a little high because of the night, so his fine shoes and trousers were wet above his knees. He let out an annoying snort, a pain in his shoulder, before leaning his weight against the small boat, noticing how it began to rock on the water.</p><p>Baekhyun looked at him with watchful, worried eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked over the gentle waves.</p><p>Chanyeol nodded briefly, looking away from him as he felt the boat move.</p><p>The strange man was beginning to push the boat off the shore before climbing over it when it was fully floating on the salt water. And once the three of them were seated, he began to row.</p><p>The water was calm, it seemed safe, the moon reflecting fully from the sky, illuminating an unmarked path over the sea, there was no other sound than the slight fresh wind blowing on their bodies.</p><p>He began to feel a strange heaviness in his eyes, almost like a wave of exhaustion</p><p>The burning wound on his skin denied him the feeling, a grimace of pain drawing on his face while lightly touching his shoulder.</p><p>That was enough to capture the worried look of the prince, who stood before him, he felt the strange way his bright eyes burned his body.</p><p>"You should get some rest," he heard him say.</p><p>Chanyeol let out a small laugh, intoxicated by the heaviness that was beginning to creep through his body. A numbness flooding his brain as well as his limbs.</p><p>He glanced weakly at the man in the boat, who was rowing on the water, his head bowed submissively to the prince in a gesture of respect.</p><p>"You rest," he replied with a sneer, "I don't want your beautiful, delicate face to be marked by unnecessary dark circles, Your Highness."</p><p>Baekhyun didn't say anything at all, he noticed a sigh slipping from his lips, but the look continued to sting his skin.</p><p>Chanyeol's body became strangely weaker, when he felt his hand fall on the wet wood of the boat. His head falling backwards like a dead weight.</p><p>His eyes closed in a blink for a few seconds before opening them again, weakly lifting his head forward. A cold shudder ran through his spine as his gaze crossed the scene;</p><p>Baekhyun's silhouette disappeared in front of him, the place where he stood was completely empty, instead, it seemed to be replaced by the body of the man rowing, his eyes completely closed as his body lay on the wood.</p><p>Chanyeol tried to move, vision blurred and distorted enough to frighten him deeply. He blinked once, a weight curling up in his body, pressing hard against his arms and painfully hurting his shoulder. He wanted to let out a whimper, but his voice could not get out of his throat.</p><p>The second, very bright orbs running in front of his, he could feel his eyebrows furrowing heavily above. </p><p>The third, pearly teeth in front of him, smiling strangely and tentatively mischievous, he felt a chill run through his body.</p><p>In the fourth he found it difficult to open his eyes, but the warm breath brushing against his ear, he could almost feel the agitation hitting his brain. One hand pressed against his head, while the other held his neck.</p><p>A small laugh pierced his ears, followed, a faint whisper, almost like a puff of wind fading into the waves of the sea before he heard.</p><p>"𝙎𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢𝙨."</p><p>Chanyeol got lost in them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long chapter, enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, keep enjoying a lot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5. 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖉𝖔𝖚𝖇𝖙.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll move men on the border, we need to watch the coastal area and also sneak around the palace."</p><p>The words seep into his head like drops of water sliding heavily on his sleepy head like a leak, eyelids closed above his eyes.</p><p>"Yes." The familiar voice echoing closer and closer making his restlessness begin to move his body. </p><p>His eyelids opening and the burning light reflecting off, his eyes getting heavier and heavier, every inch of his body hurting as if someone had taken it upon himself to hit every part of him.</p><p>Getting used to the light of the place, his gaze searched for some indication until his eyes met the familiar figure of the person in front of him. </p><p>"Why are you here?" was the first thing that came out of his lips, a deep and somewhat hoarse voice due to his sudden awakening. The annoying pain of his body crossing over as he leaned forward and managed to sit correctly on the mattress. </p><p>Yet audible enough for Sehun to look at him in some surprise before hanging up the call he had been having a few seconds ago. </p><p>With an amused smile hanging from his lips, he began to move closer. </p><p>"Really?" he asked instead, "You wake up and all you care about is why am I  here? You're incredible."</p><p>Chanyeol sent him a threatening look, at least, that's what he tried, the grimace of pain on his lips came out by inertia. </p><p>"You should be around the palace" replied the tallest one. </p><p>Sehun laughed. </p><p>"I see you don't even care to know what happened," he snorted. "Do you even know where you are?" </p><p>Chanyeol sighed, his gaze circling every space in the room where he stood. Analytical, too observant. He didn't know exactly, however, the idea of having knowledge about that, "this" place, crept into his mind. </p><p>The pale colors covering the walls, the asymmetry in the designs covering each ebony piece of furniture with golden finishes, almost imperceptible to the naked eye due to the muted tones. </p><p>The curves in the legs and arms of armchairs, and even, he could notice it in the same chest of drawers he was in once he looked behind him, the famous crow's feet at its ends.</p><p>All so tentatively and ridiculously curious. </p><p>He smiled efficiently. </p><p>"I can deduce that this is not my territory because of the peculiar decoration of somewhat delicate finishes that adorn the room, let me say that what we both know is beyond the pale, and this would not necessarily be what I would want for myself," he said. </p><p>"I don't think I'm in prison either, I think it's too obvious why, isn't it? The nation has been chasing my family for years and generations now. I think it wouldn't be very convenient to think that the government would put me in such a luxurious place for the position I find myself in, and if we are genuine, you would not be here either, talking about plans involving the palace, I think it wouldn't be very wise of you to inform the subjects of what you intend to do regarding the palace."</p><p>Sehun chuckled at the situation before retiring to his bed, sitting in the corner facing Chanyeol. </p><p>"Wise" he repeated, "then I think you have deduced where you are." </p><p>Chanyeol nodded, annoyingly tapping the back of his brain before returning to reality. A hesitation. </p><p>"What happened?" he asked in a more serious change of countenance, eyes curled up in his black hair as he realized certain things. </p><p>The place he was in, Sehun's presence in the same place, his aching body lying in a bed and his arrival at it. But most of all, Baekhyun. </p><p>He saw Sehun sigh before standing up again and walking cautiously, as if searching for the right words to explain what had happened. </p><p>"It seems that the ambush in the forest was not the last," he said almost in a whisper, causing Chanyeol to frown. </p><p>"To what..." </p><p>"The cars." Sehun continued before Chanyeol could say anything else. "That night, the same night we carried out the prince's escape."</p><p>"Three black cars without license plates were approaching our trucks, one of them was approaching our truck, so I assumed the other two would be behind you." He placed both hands behind his back. </p><p>"I thought it was a cause for an attack but as soon as one of our men fired a few shots, the car stopped a few meters behind without responding. It was strange, however, we had no problem getting the queen to safety," he sighed heavily, "a few hours later we received an unknown call, the number totally blocked, so interference was impossible. Anyway, we were informed about the attack on a black armored truck stranded inside the forest, exact coordinates. So we headed for the same place where, obviously, we found our truck, a few miles away, one of the black cars completely wrecked."</p><p>Chanyeol bit his tongue in anger when he remembered what had happened that night, certainly all of it regaining its place in his memory. Hands tightened on the thin blankets covering his body as he listened to what Sehun had to say. </p><p>"About 5 people dead, needless to say, two of them from our men."</p><p>"What about the other three people?" Chanyeol asked cautiously. </p><p>Sehun shrugged "As I mentioned, we infer that there were three more people inside the car, their bodies still unidentified, as well as the car. When we arrived, it was practically on fire, as if something or someone wanted that evidence to be consumed. I wouldn't be surprised, I would do the same thing."</p><p>Chanyeol desperately massaged his temples, before leaning over his legs and forcing his sleepy brain to remember, before another question crossed his mind. </p><p>"How did you know that I was here?" he asked in a heavy voice as he looked up at Sehun again. </p><p>Sehun looked at him intently before answering "we jammed the lines all over the area, mainly the boundaries. We thought the third car had captured you, so we needed to know their whereabouts," he continued, "this time we managed to trace a new call to the coast guard, apparently a small boat was heading for the island limits, apparently described as a 'dangerous deserter', strangely enough someone took it upon themselves to spread that news to a certain someone since in a matter of minutes a ship from the military base was made available to search for the small boat, your boat exactly."</p><p>"What the..."</p><p>"The coast was surrounded, so we couldn't do much more than wait for some news in the morning. As it happened later." Sehun cut off as he walked back to his previous position facing Chanyeol "According to reports we received before we arrived here, the boat was stranded at one end of the tower with three bodies inside. A man of at least 56 years of age with a hairline fracture of the head, unconscious and with several bruises on his body. You, as well as the man were unconscious, only unlike him you didn't have any bruises on your head or anything like that, you still have bruises on your body, without any kind of fracture"</p><p>Chanyeol frowned, eyes tightly rolled up in the younger one. </p><p>"What about him? "</p><p>Sehun let out a small laugh, more like a thread of irony carving his ribs and emitting the sound from his mouth. </p><p>"The poor boy stood under one of the seats in the boat, shaking as he hugged his legs in a ball. He also had a few scratches and bruises, but nothing seriously troubling," he sighed. </p><p>"I tried to talk to him as soon as I got here, but as you may have noticed I couldn't get any more information than I have. He strangely requested to be locked in the room assigned to him inside the tower, just to hear from you from time to time." </p><p>Chanyeol stirred on his seat, trying to understand what he had been hearing just now, the words slipping from the youngest man's lips. The confusion grew deeper and deeper in his gut as his chest was held down, like a big weight crushing his sternum. So suffocating. </p><p>"What about the Queen?" he automatically asked. "Does she knows anything about this?" </p><p>Sehun denied slightly before taking a seat on the bed again. </p><p>"I preferred to wait until you woke up, after all, I wanted to know if you remembered anything about what happened."</p><p>Chanyeol took a deep breath, leaning against the back of the bed, the mattress creaking a little more as his eyes remained frustrated on the roof of the room. His teeth clenching tightly inside his mouth in a squeak. </p><p>"It's okay." he heard Sehun say. </p><p>"We knew the risks, even the ones we didn't count on. The little prince isn't home after all, the island is small and there are eyes everywhere, so, it's a miracle you're here." He sighed "It really is, that boat was three seconds away from being destroyed and sinking under the ocean with the three of you in there, so I don't think there's much to think about, it was an attack, that's the only coherent explanation for now."</p><p>"What about the ship?" </p><p>"I don't know." The younger one shrugged sincerely. "I haven't received any information about it."</p><p>If everything he understood was correct, then they had been lightly attacked during their float in the ocean, to be exact, the same night they had escaped. </p><p>A ship from the military base, that's what Sehun said. </p><p>So maybe they were able to attack them with firearms, since the ship had not yet reached the boat, anyway, there was no logical explanation for them still being alive and with a few scratches. </p><p>Chanyeol was only carrying one firearm that night, and although he knew that the weapons at the base were much more outdated, he knew that it would not be enough to be able to carry a total of (probably) at least 50 men without leaving with a bullet wound. Much less when the boat was old and worn out. </p><p>And above all, when the only person who was armed and willing to defend themselves was him. </p><p>But there was something else that hit his throbbing brain. </p><p>"Sehun, how long was I unconscious?" He held his breath for a few seconds. </p><p>The youngest shrugged his shoulders before slightly biting his lower lip.</p><p>"A couple of days."</p><p>Something was wrong. Totally wrong. </p><p>"Good." Chanyeol whispered, "Call our men, I need them to jam every line on the island until we find over the certain ship. I also need people on the shores, I don't want any noise about it, be stealthy." he paused for a few thoughtful seconds "the boat, I want to see it, as soon as possible. So ask, if they threw it away then I want them to build it again and bring it back." </p><p>Sehun nodded without question before standing up. </p><p>"And please, none of this to the Queen. I wouldn't put up with an impulsive act and ruin our plans as far as boundaries are concerned. She's a mother after all."</p><p>"What about the 𝘬𝘪𝘥?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Chanyeol snorted slightly "He'll be fine, he's apparently scared, a bit manipulable too. Just be careful that he doesn't talk to anyone, not even the servants inside the tower, I'm the only one having access to him so he does have to me, otherwise you would be second in command over him. We have to be careful to what he talks and what he listens to."</p><p>Sehun smiled amusedly before turning on his feet and leaving the room in full.</p><p>Leaving Chanyeol with doubts still unclear, perhaps Baekhyun would be the answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6. 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖈𝖔𝖓𝖋𝖚𝖘𝖎𝖔𝖓</p><p>"Your body is stable, any injuries will disappear in at least a few weeks."</p><p>"What about my memory?"</p><p>That same afternoon, Sehun had called a silent doctor to assist Chanyeol after he opened his eyes. Apparently, it was the same doctor who had examined him even before Chanyeol woke up. </p><p>A peculiarly elderly man with a penetrating gaze behind his glasses, speaking clearly to both of them while holding his basic medical devices in his hands, his disinterested eyes were clear about the situation, especially when the medical checkup had been noticed by to Sehun.</p><p>'Don't speak or ask any more questions.'</p><p>However, it had been like any routinary  medical appointment and checkup due to the lack of equipment in that place, to state the obvious why it had not been necessary.</p><p>A few muscle movements to make sure everything was in its place, no injury no matter how tiny, followed by something that hit Chanyeol hard; the questions.</p><p>"We would have to do a few tests to make sure your brain was okay, but due the situation, I think it would be wiser to wait" he replied in a serious voice after a short pause. </p><p>"Wait? " Chanyeol asked with a scowl, curiosity burning in his throat in the form of a flaming knot running all the way down his sternum until it almost touched the tip of his tongue. </p><p>He looked up at Sehun, who was standing in front of the bed, leaning against the stone wall as he dragged one hand across his face. </p><p>The old man sighed. </p><p>"After the questions I have asked you, I do not believe the gravity of the situation is a big one, for the events you have forgotten are the most recent. We will describe it as a retrograde amnesia" he explained. </p><p>"Will you recover your memories? Probably, all of your lost memories of that day will come back  to you eventually in a short period of time, however, it will not come at once. Sometimes, it will come as little flashbacks, sometimes as little pieces running through your mind. There will even be times when it will only regain space in your memory and you won't  even know it's a memory. It is a subjective and confusing subject, you won't  know if your imagination is forced to create them or if it really happened. But because these are memories of a short period of time, you will be able to remember everything in the next few weeks, so you'll be fine."</p><p>Chanyeol looked away, eyes completely on his lap, thoughtful of what the man had said. His dissatisfaction tingled in every corner of his body as he tried to understand the sudden worry and doubt that was filling his mind since he woke up this morning. </p><p>It was a fact that something was wrong, Sehun's confirmation was just another fact. But its significance for the thing was something that was really upsetting him even though it had happened only a few hours earlier.</p><p>He was fine. The priority of the deal had been carried out, and Baekhyun was, perhaps, on the other side of the room. But that stain kept hitting his brain. </p><p>-</p><p>The next morning Chanyeol, first thing, finally found himself standing, static in front of the full-length mirror as his eyes wandered fully over his reflection. </p><p>He minutely scanned every inch of his bare torso while one of his hands touched each part to make sure of the marks that were there. Above his ribs, on his chest, and even on his torso. </p><p>The shivering rain ran down her spine as he clung tighter to the events that had occurred, trying to deny his vague imagination to create unnecessary scenarios that could block out any reality. </p><p>He stretched out one of his arms in front of the mirror, while his thick fingers crawled across his, now, pale skin. Slipping from his wrist to his forearm, until he touched he shoulder. </p><p>And then suddenly. </p><p>A wave of electric current crossing through his body at the speed of light as he began to check over and behind his shoulder, his fingers pressing against the skin until it was marked by red spots, he turned to the other side doing the same with his other shoulder to see that he was not confused. </p><p>The little red warning lights flashing inside him when even, for him, it had been absurd to have omitted what had happened that night, because before the events on the boat, he could be sure that the memories of the attack on the trucks had been real. </p><p>As real as the gunshot wound that had passed through his shoulder, the way the wound burned even above his adrenaline and shaking breath, the little prince hiding under the seats, and the anger he felt at seeing two of his men killed.</p><p>He sighed as he tried to clear up the confusion and hope for some explanation for it. </p><p>With nimble hands, he took the black shirt that was on the bed and began to button it up over his body. </p><p>Making sure that he was ready, on his way to the door, one of his men was in front of it welcoming him with a gesture before Chanyeol closed the door behind him. </p><p>"Take me to the prince," he commanded even before the sturdy-built man said a single word, but a nod in reply. </p><p>Beginning to walk in front of him. </p><p>A narrow corridor completely empty except for the candlesticks hanging above, on the ceiling, the only means of providing light in the darkness, at least in that area. The walls seemed thick, sturdy, the dust covering was the only feature that confirmed how old this place was. </p><p>"Are there any servants of the Queen here?" he asked behind the man as he walked, examining every inch of the walls around him. </p><p>"Not many" the man answered firmly, "when we got here the place was practically deserted, more like a derelict location, except for them." </p><p>Chanyeol snorted "So I see why the place looks so neglected and dirty" he grimaced. </p><p>Further along, there were doors on either side, some of which were surrounded by chains, something that made him frown. A little reminder in his mind that he needed to explore the tower, as well as request the plans closest to its construction. He needed to be confident enough, or at least familiar with every corner of the place, to avoid unnecessary surprises. </p><p>He didn't have to walk far to reach the steps from the ground floor, their spiral shape when he looked up. All his vision becoming a gray color, so pale, worthy of what he once imagined to be part of the darkest things, he realized, the palace could offer. The lighting, windows protruding from the walls, perhaps of average size or spacious enough for someone to cross through. </p><p>"Are there any more men here for protection?" he asked behind the man, footsteps quickening as they started to climb the steps. </p><p>"A few." he replied "Mr. Sehun has chosen some men, about fifteen or twenty." </p><p>Chanyeol nodded. </p><p>"I need you to gather everyone," Chanyeol ordered. "I want to go around the place first, every corner, sort out plans if necessary, the people in this place have to be enough, leftovers would be better. So area assignments will be required." </p><p>He received a cordial nod from the short man, silently, and continued to climb the stairs quickly, until he came upon a corridor, one smaller than the previous one, narrow in space, the walls even more worn, the patches of moisture making their way in front of his eyes, dark. </p><p>Then a door, the only one in that narrow place. Unlike the room in which Chanyeol was located, its structure, the metal, went beyond being described as shady, rusty, and yet thick. Resistant to the naked eye, he could deduce. </p><p>"Here is it" he heard the man say as they finally met in front of the door. </p><p>Chanyeol could make out a lock as soon as the man started slipping the keys behind his pocket, he let out a mocking laugh. </p><p>"He is not a prisoner," he said with a sneer, a funny laugh on his lips as the man began to open the lock. </p><p>"My lord" excused the man, "he asked to be locked up for no reason as soon as he arrived, I thought you had been notified." </p><p>Chanyeol nodded "I see the boy is capricious." He snorted. </p><p>A few seconds later, the door was opened in complete silence, a suspensefulness filling the space. </p><p>The color grey seemed to flood every corner of the place, for the room after the door was similar to what Chanyeol had seen, unlike when he woke up that very day. Its description, worthy of what he would call; a dungeon. </p><p>The walls were built of stone blocks, firm yet dark. Lacal peeling away at the top made them look weak, and he could even say that they might fall down at any moment because of how old and worn they were. </p><p>There was no mirror, dresser or chest of drawers adoring the place. Rather, a bed, as small and old as Chanyeol could imagine, at first glance, the fabrics hanging around were merely curious. A small cupboard at the back, at the side, a bucket. </p><p>"Close the door and wait out here, I don't think it's necessary to tell you that I don't need ears or mouths hanging around here," announced Chanyeol receiving a submissive nod followed by a bow. </p><p>He came in, full, the door closing behind him, as well as his squeaking echoed throughout the place. </p><p>He could see the thin frame of the prince protruding over his feet in surprise, his bright eyes as wide as the tallest one could describe, while his trembling lips turned into a little 'o' </p><p>The pale skin of his face stained by the marks Sehun had mentioned him earlier, the huge bruise on his cheekbone while a wound was under his lower lip.</p><p>His hair was a bundle of dark, unruly locks falling over his eyes, the new silken sleep gown he wore being only another observation. </p><p>He could see the way he seemed to pull himself together before greeting him with a nervous bow and releasing a layer of air that seemed to have been stored in his lungs for a long time. </p><p>"Y-You woke up," said the younger man in a surprised voice, the thread of nervousness hanging over. </p><p>Chanyeol raised both eyebrows before bowing sharply to the prince and sliding his gaze back across the room as he began to walk. </p><p>"Yes," he confirmed, his footsteps echoing, filling the silent place before stopping for a few seconds and turning back to a static Baekhyun "And, I see you did the same." </p><p>An average window, at least 150 centimeters long by 120 centimeters wide, he was able to decipher. Baekhyun seemed to be watching behind it before Chanyeol stormed in. </p><p>The sun's rays were not yet present, due to the early hour when the tallest man had decided to show up, but it was not as if Chanyeol was expecting to find a sleeping little prince, and he could not care less. </p><p>"I think sleep would be the least of my priorities due to the situation I am in," replied the younger man as one of his hands massaged the back of his neck. </p><p>Chanyeol nodded in agreement, his thick lips forming a "right" pout. </p><p>"However," continued the younger man, "it's a relief to see that you've woken up again, I hope you're alright anyway, I've been trying to find out something but there's no one really outside this room." </p><p>"I don't want to seem rude, your highness," interrupted the tallest one, mockingly remarking the last words, causing the prince to pause in surprise. </p><p>"My wellbeing should be the least of your problems, and as you see, I could care less," he continued, "I have not come here to inform you of this and that either, but my health would have to do with it. I have questions and you, it seems, are the only person who can answer them." </p><p>Chanyeol stood up on his shoulders before placing both hands behind his back, with a gesture that prompted Baekhyun to walk toward the bed. </p><p>"Of course," he said in almost a whisper, the line of insecurity growing as his bare feet began to make his way across the cold floor.</p><p>He looked down at the floor as Chanyeol followed him aside, making it even more evident how small he looked compared to lord's  olympic size. </p><p>His pale legs dangled under the mattress, a confused look between his eyes as his orbs trembled in the light. Chanyeol leaning over the wall on the other side, both hands crossed over his chest, a slight tingle as his eyes crossed with Baekhyun's. </p><p>"As you may or may not know, I woke up yesterday," he began, his eyes detaching from the younger man to look around "a place much less particular than this, however, was just as unfamiliar. First, getting to know that it had been a few days since I had arrived, unconscious for no reason, just like the man who was with us that day on the boat. One of my men in front of the bed where I was to clear up at least the little percentage of the questions that were hanging over my head and the reason why we were less wounded."</p><p>He saw Baekhyun nervously squirm under his eyes as he spoke. </p><p>"Apparently, someone had some displeasure with the little prince leaving his palace," he continued, "according to what I have been informed, a ship from the military base was sailing behind us after someone described us to the coast guard as 'dangerous deserters.' And I have no interest in knowing what is going on behind the walls of royalty, but I think it is of great importance to clarify this so that I know I am protecting you correctly and in this place. My mind has been a blur since I woke up yesterday morning, my memories of what happened on the boat seem to have been erased and unfortunately I haven't been able to explain our arrival here."</p><p>He ended up putting himself back together on his shoulders. His dark eyes filled with an expectant waiting for the never-ending confusion. </p><p>He was certain that Baekhyun had heard him correctly when he saw the way his lips opened and closed instantly, thinking correctly about what was to come out of his lips. </p><p>After all, Chanyeol didn't expect Baekhyun to give him a concrete answer, even when it is a matter that, apparently, involves him directly. Still, internally, he wanted whatever came out of the prince's mouth to at least fill the little hole that had been tormenting him. </p><p>"Attack" he heard him whisper underneath, more like an inner thread of conviction. </p><p>The tallest bent over, trying to understand what the little prince had to say, but even before he uttered a word, the man who had led him into the room abruptly opened the door, leaving the conversation unfinished. </p><p>Chanyeol cursed quietly at how absurd the situation had become. </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt," he excused himself before bowing to both "My lord, Sehun has asked me to take you to him, it is urgent."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7. 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖊𝖈𝖗𝖊𝖙.</p><p>"𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘶𝘱𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵?" Sehun asked sneeringly once Chanyeol reached up at his call.</p><p>The road to the place where he was now was not very long, not even the conversation he tried to have with the small frame of flesh and blood on the other side.</p><p>The laugh of irony naturally ran through Chanyeol's lips just after he crossed the door of that /𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮/, a sharp sound sliding down his throat as he descended the stairs. A dark grimace as he thought about how <br/>/𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺/ absurd this whole situation had become.</p><p>Casualty, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘩-convenience.</p><p>His fists filling both pockets of his pants as he looked over his feet, because, everything had been so unpleasant and so funny to him.</p><p>Mainly because of the way he was so brightly interrupted, meeting a frightened prince who seemed to freak out with every touch of air his pale skin received, his trembling lips trying to articulate a concrete word while his nails were nervously digging into the fabric.</p><p>And Chanyeol tried to be patient when his brain began to whine silently, yet so loudly inside his head.</p><p>Just as it had done the first time he woke up in that <br/>/𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴/ place, on the afternoon when that elderly man visited him in the room to sentence his head to confusion, when he was in front of the mirror and his spine began to receive these strange electrical currents, the same way he did when he opened the door of that  / 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 / meeting Baekhyun. </p><p>𝘈𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘺</p><p>It was what the man said before 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘶𝘵𝘺 could drop any words, and Chanyeol was one second away from applauding for the great work that was unfolding before his eyes.</p><p>𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯.</p><p>And what bothered him even more;  𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. </p><p>The stress began to fill him up as his patience began to drown his mind. </p><p>So, to find Sehun with a mocking smile on his face just after crossing the door, was at least; annoying. </p><p>"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸" he answered sharply "𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦, 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?"</p><p>His eyes surrounding the place in an analytical way. Nothing different from what we've already seen, perhaps, that slightly smaller place, the candlesticks hanging from its bare rock walls, a medieval style, he might say. The abandonment was more than evident. </p><p>Sehun leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest as he shamefully shook his head. His position completely fell apart seconds later, however, his face completely serious as he stretched one arm out toward Chanyeol. </p><p>A sheet, more like a crumpled piece of paper under his fingers in a tight manner. </p><p>The tallest one frowned, yet he took the paper in his hands instantly. His thick fingers undoing the folding, as his gaze became entangled in what he found at first glance. </p><p>"𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴, 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘵 wires 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵."</p><p>The written codes were totally clear to his eyes, as were the numbers that had been written on paper so quickly. </p><p>The silent leak in his brain growing and colliding more and more painfully with the dark, hollow stain that grew as the seconds passed on the imaginary clock, as the words on the paper grew shorter. </p><p>And he didn't need any more complicated explanations of what he was reading, but instead the questions were beginning to sink his head again, because-</p><p>"𝘋𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥?" 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘩- the breath of air in his lungs was so painful when it began to burn like fire floating in gravity, burning against his chest. </p><p>He looked back at Sehun with disbelief, the little ironic laugh came once more, this time, the touch of nervousness slipped slightly. </p><p>The younger man nodded, a nod as he sighed in defeat at the confusion and the disengagement escaped his lips. His dark orbs stared at the ground before turning back to Chanyeol as he seemed to think of his next words. </p><p>"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘰𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘎𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴, 𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘯𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘩𝘪𝘫𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴," he responded with dismay. </p><p>"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯, 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯," Sehun continued, completely capturing Chanyeol's attention with an expectant look. </p><p>"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘤𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘧𝘪𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘺 𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦. 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘈𝘬𝘪𝘳𝘰, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦?"</p><p>Chanyeol lowered his gaze to his lap, eyes tingling at Sehun's words. His mind chattering silently over endless unanswered questions. </p><p>It was not uncommon to know that royalty concealed their own secrets and mysteries, not when he had spent so much time in a place where information and knowledge were a paramount to their position. Bribery and greed were elementary when it came <br/>to /𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘦𝘳/.</p><p>Not even when his family had been at the top of the domain for so many years, and clearly, the palace was one of its main protagonists. </p><p>However, Chanyeol was always so selfless about that. </p><p>Until a certain letter had suddenly touched the glass of his desk, desperate in its words and in every dot and placid letter on the page. Confusion and a hunger for more did not take long to eat away at his guts. </p><p>He knew perfectly well that knowing about what was in the castle was not among his primary subjects. </p><p>Information from the members, especially this generation, was limited. </p><p>Especially about the young heir to the crown, 𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯.</p><p>The ethereal beauty was natural, since the little prince was insanely beautiful and delicate for his own good, 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 when Chanyeol first landed his eyes on him that night in person. </p><p>But at the same time as strange as the tallest one might believe. </p><p>The prince lived most of his life hidden within the walls of the castle, his presence and occasional appearances were almost non-existent, and even in the social events that the royalty organized in and outside their territories. His face on the cover of every magazine, newspaper and even documentary about his history was so difficult to capture, the public interviews, something that was totally cancelled. He even doubt that the boy could become an heir, being so little known by his people</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘺. Indeed. </p><p>And- to be honest, maybe that was one of the main reasons why Chanyeol had accepted the deal, the temptation and the knowledge. 𝘛𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘗𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴.</p><p>He knew how much of a struggle the fight for the crown was after the monarch's death. With rumors circulating about a possible assassination on and off the site, the dissatisfaction with the fact that a woman was in power of the land was an even more disastrous development, even though the site seemed to love the beautiful woman. The parliament was quick to put up an endless number of obstacles to the /now/ widow of the monarch and oppose her appointment. </p><p>Especially when there was a second head, someone totally unknown and unpleasant for the regiment. The Queen's only brother. </p><p>Who had moved as far away from royalty as he could, and his visits were only sporadic. The background on him was decent for Chanyeol, the man being a married dude who maintained a plot of land outside of Akiro. He had been very positive about his only sister remaining under the crown of Akiro, however, so he was someone he had downplayed. </p><p>The alliances with Kótan were clear, conflicts with any surrounding realm or territory were completely out of the question, as the unions were continuous and the queen was outstanding in how peaceful the rule was. </p><p>And that hit Chanyeol so hard, because-he really had no idea. </p><p>"𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘭" Sehun called once again, capturing his sudden attention "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘴?"</p><p>Chanyeol sighed, a breath of utter sincerity as confusion and inexplicability crept in. </p><p>Because, to tell the truth, he had no answer to that question. </p><p>"𝘙𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶𝘴?" he whispered more to himself than to Sehun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The unravelment  is coming :) thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>